mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DMSwordsmaster/Stuff.
__TOC__ INB4 TL;DR. What is this? OH EM GEE I AM SPAMMING FOR A BADGE No, just making a blog to talk about stuff and more stuff and even more stuff and there would be so much stuff that you could call it stuffception. (wut) But yeah. What are we talking about? ...Idfk. (In case none of you get what that means, it means "I don't f*cking know) STUFF. First off... Topic 1 - My Fanfic Rise of Dark Matter was the first story I had honestly posted "mainstream". I had originally only wrote on a small wiki site (Called the Fan-Ball Wiki ), and as such, I was honestly frightened on the thought of making stories for a wider range of audiences. However, as things seem to swing now, I honestly had nothing to worry about! People seem to honestly like my story, and quite frankly, I'm glad about that. I enjoy writing, and I'm one of those people that believe that if you don't enjoy writing something, then you have failed the purpose of writing. That's not to say you should write absolute garbage because you enjoy it, what I mean is that you should write not only for personal enjoyment, but for the hopes that other people enjoy it, too, not selling yourself and your creativity out just for the sake of updating. If I honestly got sick of writing RoDM, I would stop, because if I got sick of writing it, than the content would suffer and that would be bad for everyone. Always end on a high note, they say. Also, I plan to write 1 sequel to it, simply to wrap up the storyline. If you've never read the story, here's the gist of what's going on- Twilight discovers a villain that Celestia had kept hidden for many years, due to how absolutely violent, psychotic, and evil he was. After confronting Celestia about it, the villain inexplicably returns. The problem with this villain? He's so powerful, that even the Elements of Harmony can't stop him. As a result, the gang must set out in order to obtain another thing that Celestia had kept hidden- The Elements of Emotion, which were meant to keep the emotions of ponies in balance. Combined with the Elements of Harmony, they could defeat the villain. And thus, the gang sets off on an adventure that would take them all over Equestria... An adventure that would uncover dark secrets of Equestria, as well as... maybe digging up the dark past of the villain himself... Of course, PLENTY of stuff happens in between "go from point A to point B". If it didn't, it would be an utterly bland story! My story is, of course, a VERY SLOW work in progress. The gang hasn't even made it to the first kingdom, yet, so yeah. Life gets in the way and all that stuff. But updates come, eventually. Also, if you haven't guessed by now, this has a MATURE rating, with a capital everything. There's quite a few disturbing scenes (And there will be more before the story ends. Oh, just wait until Zornolous...), and there's language, violence and many disturbing scenes. For example, there's a rape scene. (Not written as of yet, but the next update will have it) Need I explain more? Didn't think so. The villain is also quite vulgar and insane (Which a lot of people seem to like, for some reason), but he DOES have a backstory that's going to be revealed as the story goes on, which I hope adds to his depth. Things will get confusing involving him, as well. Also, with the inclusion of some new characters, I plan on adding those to the mix as well, and already have something planned for one of them, and something bad planned for the other two. (Which may or may not happen this story. Told you there's gonna be a sequel) SO YEH. Want a link to the story itself? Here ya go. Read at your own discretion, and don't moan at me about how violent it is. I WILL accept constructive criticism, however, unless it's something I already have planned out. For example, the villain is fairly stereotypical. That's going to be panned out eventually. I know what I'm doing, trust me :) There are a few faults with the story, i.e a few punctuation errors here and there (Which I'm too lazy to fix, bleh), but they're not fairly common. The chapters are also a bit on the short side, and there's a few "announcement" chapters, but otherwise, I hope you enjoy the story, Topic 2 - Opinions of the Matters WARNING. IF I BASH SOMETHING YOU JUST SO HAPPEN TO LIKE, PLEASE NOTE THAT NO FUCKS WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU IF YOU GO ALL BUTTHURT ON ME ABOUT IT. I'M LOOKING AT YOU. So anyways, here, I'll discuss how I feel about certain aspects of the fanon in general. This is heavily opinionated, so please be sure you rage at me so I can ignore you to death. Games So far, we don't have much in the way of games. The only noteworthy ones are the spectacularly bad "Innocent Luna Game" series, and a couple of flash games that I fail to remember due to them being particularly unnoteworthy. Fighting is Magic seems to be a candidate for an actually good game, but the developers seem to be pulling a "Half Life Episode 3" on us and there doesn't seem to be a release date in sight. All I have to say is this- If Luna's playable, then all is forgiven. One game that doesn't seem to be on here is "Love is Magic", a dating sim in the works by... Ehh, I think it's Gentlecolt or something. Too lazy to look it up. Same problem as Fighting is Magic. Only this one seems to be worse off. The developer can't get voice actors, and is also having trouble deciding whether or not to make it explicit or not. In my opinion, he should make both an explicit version and a non-explicit version. Takes a little longer, but makes everyone happy. Too bad I haven't heard much from the developer about the game in quite a while... Luna's gonna be in it, so as long as the damned thing comes out, I'll be perfectly ok with however long it takes. Now, then, onto the two "infamous" ones. Luna Game (Not to be confused with the aforementioned "Innocent Luna Game", although this one's $#!^ty, too) and Dreamy Rainbow. Both have a similar concept- you play a seemingly innocent game, until OMFG SHPOOKY $#!^ HAPPENS. Now, before I go on, let's describe the three types of horror games. Type 1 is where you're in a dark room and a man in a spooky mask comes through the door frighteningly going "ABLOOGY WOOGY WOO". That would be about half of the horror games nowadays. Type 2 is where the man isn't in the door, and is instead standing right behind you. You just know he's going to go ABLOOGY WOOGY WOO at some point but he doesn't and you're just getting more and more tense. You don't want to turn around because he might stick his %#@! in your eye. That would be the Silent Hill series. Type 3 is where the man in the mask goes ABLOOGY WOOGY WOO while standing at the far side of a brightly lit corridor before walking over to you, slowly, plucking a violin. And when he gets to you, he smacks you in the face with a T-Bone steak. That would be games like Dead Space. ...Yeah, I just totally referenced Zero Punctuation. Fucking deal with it. Type 2 is obviously the best type of horror game- It makes you tense and paranoid, and overall leads to an enjoyable, if not emotionally draining experience. Your imagination is doing all of the work, so all the horror game needs to do is to provide a deep, scary atmosphere and you're on your way to soiled pants. The Luna Games, on the other hand, fall into the first category. Now, let me take a moment to say something. There's a big difference between being scared and being frightened. If a loud noise happens next to you unexpectedly, you're going to jump. That's being frightened. Being truly scared is walking down a long, dark corridor that's impossible to see down. And suddenly, you see an ominous red light at the end of it. You want to back up, but you turn around and come face to face with a brick wall. Now you're forced to go to the other side of the hallway. That is being scared- If a horror game manages to make a lasting impression on you without actively leaning towards the generic ABLOOGY WOOGY WOO style of horror, than that's what I feel truly qualifies as a good horror game. Luna Game isn't scary. It's frightening. It never leaves a lasting impression on you, and it's not long enough for you to feel immersed in the game like you would an actually good horror game. The only one I could say that qualifies remotely for the second type of horror game is the fourth one, if not because it actually has atmosphere and doesn't resort to the whole ABLOOGY WOOGY WOO style of horror. And I can honestly respect that. Another problem with the Luna Game is that it's barely a game. It's literally "Press Right until something scary happens". And then it throws you back onto your desktop and not let you play it again. That isn't a good game by any stretch of the word. And now let's talk about Dreamy Rainbow. Dreamy Rainbow is a mix of the second and third types of horror. And that's not very good. It has more atmosphere than the Luna Game series, but like the Luna Game series, it's hardly a game. The third one in the series in particular is a spectacular failure because it's solely based on the third type of horror, which is never a good thing. Let me ask you, if you were to stare at a scary image for 5 seconds, would it really scare you? NO, IT WOULDN'T. Especially if the image re-appeared every 2 !@%#ing seconds! It would turn annoying as !@%#! To be honest, it's the weakest in an already weak series, which is saying that it's the kid without a brain in the special class. (No offense) Y'know what? Fuck it! I'm in a bad mood, let's do it now. $#!^storm Commence WARNING. THE FOLLOWING THING BASHES SOMETHING VERY POPULAR IN FANON. IF YOU EXPERIENCE DREAD, BUTTHURT, CRYING, OR A MIX OF THE THREE WHEN YOUR FAVORITE THING IS CRITICIZED THAN THIS RANT IS NOT FOR YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Now that I've gotten video games out of the way, let's discuss another part of the fanon. One that I particularly dislike- Ask Pony blogs. And what better way to express my absolute disgust with them than by actively bashing one of the most popular ones of all time. Oh boy, that's right, we're going to be reviewing the "Ask Molestia" blog, made by the *Ahem* "Authorization of humanization" Mr. John Joseco. If you've been a brony for any relative period of time then you've most likely heard of the whole "Princess Molestia" thing. Y'know, that stupid %#@! Celestia becomes a !@%#ing rapist and starts !@%#ing every pony this side of the animal farm. So when I first saw this blog, I was honestly intrigued by it. One viewing of it later, I'm so !@%#ing disappointed that I want to ram my fist through my screen so !@%#ing hard that it goes through some pocket dimension and smashes through Joseco's screen and sends him flying through the !@%#ing roof. Now, before I discuss the blog in particular, let me discuss another "series" of his that's popular: The whole "humanization" thing. Now, I'll be frank, I find the whole "humanization" aspect of the MLP series absolutely !@%#ing stupid. Quite honestly, I feel it detracts from the characters themselves and just turns them into generic people. And in this case, generic people with awkward hair styles that makes them look like they're from the 19 !@%#ing 50s. Amusingly enough, half of the humanization things actually take place during the WWII period. I love it when idiots make my !@%#ing jokes for me. That's not to say I hate humanization in general- If done right, it can lead to some interesting things. But here, it just doesn't work. I prefer anthro to humanization, simply because it lets the characters retain the things that make them actually unique. And it makes those awkward !@%#ing hair styles make more sense in context. Sure, you've got them looking like bipedal amuptees most of the time, but at least they still have aspects of them that are !@%#ing interesting instead of turning them into generic humanoid %#@!s with about as much uniqueness as a !@%#ing rock in a desert. Now then, onto the blog itself. If you've heard of Joseco, you'll understand that he doesn't like to draw sex scenes. Hell, in his humanization series, he actively censors the sex scenes. What's the matter, tough guy? Do you not know what a !@%#ing penis looks like or something?? Honestly, with the way he actively averts doing it, I might just be !@%#ing right. Anyways, what better way to make yourself look like a bumbling !@%#ing %#@! than to make a blog EXCLUSIVELY ABOUT a character that has sex with people! For God's sake, I've heard of stupid decisions, but this one is so !@%#ing stupid that it makes my !@%#ing head hurt just thinking about it!! If you don't like drawing sex scenes, then you don't go and start up a whole !@%#ing "ask me" blog about a character that has sex with people for a living! That's bloody !@%#ing stupid and makes you look like a thick headed retard! And then he has the gumption to flat out pull a fast one on us and give us this stupid "implied" bull$#!^ instead of manning up to the fact that he went and !@%#ed up. Sure, Molestia herself talks about doing things all the !@%#ing time, but when the act itself actually !@%#ing comes, it's this stupid "Ohoho, imma draw it from the front so you cant see the action itself!" bull$#!^ that makes me want to throw my computer monitor through the nearest !@%#ing concrete wall. If you're going to go through the !@%#ing stupid trouble of making an "ask me" blog about a character who has sex with people, then by God you better not be a big enough !@%#ing %#@! and actually give us some !@%#ing sex! Instead, we get this "implied" bull$#!^. So not only does he not know what a !@%#ing penis looks like, he doesn't know what sex is, either. My God give me a !@%#ing break. Some thick people would argue that "It's softcore porn". Let me take a minute to explain to these thick !@%#ing people the difference between "softcore porn" and the bull$#!^ that Joseco does, because yes, there is a MAJOR FUCKING DIFFERENCE between the two, you stupid !@%#ing %#@!s. Softcore porn is stuff like pin-ups and swimsuit babes. There's no sex going on, and there's usually no nudity, but it's !@%#ing hot enough that it makes you want to beat your meat anyways and it doesn't make you frustrated as all pure holy !@%#. THAT is softcore porn. Joseco's bull$#!^ on the other hand is just him being too big of a !@%#ing %#@! to actually draw sex or anything explicit, and instead gives us this "show you the act but from an angle to where you can't see anything" bull$#!^, which makes me so !@%#ing frustrated that it makes my !@%#ing %#@! try and smash through my table. And when there IS some actual plot being shown, he's too much of a !@%#ing %#@! to actually draw anything explicit! THAT IS NOT SOFTCORE PORN. THAT IS BEING A BIG, THICK HEADED FUCKING PUSSY AND IF YOU HONESTLY THINK IT IS SOFTCORE PORN THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE YOUR BRAIN TAKEN OUT- NOT LIKE YOU NEED THE STUPID THING ANYWAYS. *Ahem* Anyways, not including the whole *AHEM* "sex" thing, the blog itself is just !@%#ing bland. The vulgar humor just falls flat most of the time, and it makes you feel more awkward then amused. Yet his fanbase, which primarily consists of a bunch of !@%#ing sheep, eats this $#!^ up! And not to mention there was one spectacularly disappointing "subplot" that was made recently involving Mother's Day that just ends with a kick to the balls than anything actually interesting. It starts off admittedly intriguing- Molestia herself actually seems afraid of her own mother. And then the ending comes and you're absolutely !@%#ing disappointed if you're anything like me. AKA if you're not a !@%#ing sheep. Thanks, Joseco, I was actually getting intrigued. You don't even see Molestia's mother, and it just ends with a whimper. And it just goes to show how !@%#ing disappointing this blog is. There's no !@%#ing content- It's the same old bull$#!^ all the time, and when something actually unique happens, Joseco manages to !@%# it up so !@%#ing badly that it turns around and becomes a !@%#ing letdown than anything interesting. I just used the word "!@%#" 3 4'' times in the same sentence. IS IT NOT OVERTLY OBVIOUS THAT I'M DISAPPOINTED WITH THIS YET? If I had to point out one thing that I actually liked about this blog (and believe me, it's the ONLY THING I like about this blog), is that the "subplots" involving Princess Luna are actually interesting. Mainly because that stupid %#@! Molestia isn't usually involved. Although it pisses me off that she's so !@%#ing plot-shy that it makes me want to tearfully strangle her and cry on her corpse saying "you shouldn't have made me done that" over and over again. Umm... sorry, went a bit overboard there. Luna herself is actually adorable as hell, and the plots with her are amusing and interesting because it doesn't involve the stupid, vulgar "humor" we've come to expect with this $#!^ty blog. If the blog itself was solely about those plots, I would actually enjoy it. But no, it's forced to be intertwined with this Molestia bull$#!^ that I've come to hate, and thus, it comes off as nothing more than a distraction. Quite honestly, I feel that this blog needs to be put to rest... And then smothered with a !@%#ing pillow. *Sigh.* No, in case you're wondering, I don't hate Joseco. I despise his Molestia blog, and I feel that he acts like a doofus at times, but I don't hate the guy. So, let's prove this by pointing out things he does well. The things that doesn't involve the stupid Molestia blog or the stupid humanization thing are actually decent. His "solo" works are actually good. He himself isn't a bad artist. Sure, I've seen better, don't get me wrong, but I've also seen FAR worse. And it helps that, judging by his profile, he isn't a total !@%#ing %#@!-muffin like artists tend to be. Although he seems to enjoy $#!^ting over his fanbase over and over again. In the end, Joseco himself is just... there. He's in the middle, if you see what I mean. There are things both better (Kloudmutt, sssonic2) and worse (Sintime) than him, and in the end when FiM gets cancelled and the whole Brony fandom falls apart, he'll never be truly remembered or recognized. He will just be one of the many faceless fandoms that were made over the course of the show's popularity So, in short, I don't hate Joseco. I like some of his work, in fact. It's just that sometimes I think he's just a chicken-$#!^ !@%#ing doofus. My God, that went on longer than I expected. I actually put forth some effort into this. Aren't you proud? No, it's obvious that no one would even read this. So I'm just a wastin' my !@%#in' time! Hoo-!@%#ing-ray. UPDATE: APM has over 30K followers. It is now blatantly obvious that ''SOCIETY HAS FAILED. Category:Blog posts